A Friend Should Know
by eyecanread
Summary: Cain is angry and DG is defensive. Words are exchanged and at least one of them feels like dirt.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Tin Man or it's characters. I make no profit from writing this story.

* * *

**

**What's Mine Is Mine, What's Yours is Mine**

A Friend Should Know

* * *

"Why do you have to be so blasted exasperating!?" Cain growled through clenched teeth.

"I don't know. Maybe it's just _you_ that thinks so." DG snapped back. The others in the room seemed to suddenly find other things to do, or at least other places to look. Cain glared at all of them in disgust for their collective lack of spine.

"What did I do that was all that terrible anyway?" She wasn't backing down from this.

"You did what you always do. You stuck your nose where it didn't belong."

"Well, excuse me for caring! Not all of us can close ourselves off completely from the world!" she fumed, turning away from him with her arms folded.

His jaw tightened as he fought back the harsh words that sprang to his tongue. "It was unnecessary, and none of your business."

She snapped back around, "None of my business? If it's about a friend I'd want to know."

"Doesn't the person you're 'investigating' have a right to say if they _want_ you to know their personal information?" he narrowed his eyes.

She held his gaze with a steady one of her own. Her breathing was heavy as she thought of a response. He smirked slightly at her silence, knowing he caught her.

Finally she broke the lock on their eyes. She threw her hands up in the air in defeat. "Fine! Have it your way! I'll forget I ever heard anything on the subject."

"Good." he said nodding.

Only when the Princess stormed from the room did he feel a twinge of guilt about yelling at her. She'd only been trying to do something nice, and he'd jumped down her throat about it.

When she suddenly came back he fully intended to find some way of apologizing, but before he he had a chance to speak, she threw a small box at his head. He caught it before it struck his face and looked at it's bright wrapping paper.

"Happy birthday, Wyatt Cain! I hope you have a wonderful time by yourself!" With that she stomped out of the room again.

Now he _really_ felt like a complete jerk. She'd gotten him a gift.

* * *

* * *

**A/N: Not sure yet on how this is going to end.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This it the shortest chapter-fic I've ever written. Most of the time I'm more wordy than this.** XD

* * *

He stood there stunned, turning the box over in his hands. He forgot there'd been other people in the room witnessing their exchange until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Dad, are you alright?" Jeb stood to the right of the ex-Tin Man.

Wyatt nodded. "I'm a jerk. Aren't I?"

When his son didn't answer he looked at him. The look on Jeb's face was one of compassion, mixed with amusement. "Was it so horrible if she found out?" he said kindly.

The elder Cain sighed. "I just don't like a fuss."

"But she's your friend, and that's what friends do." He chuckled, "you should know by now that DG, more than anyone, is going to make a fuss."

Wyatt groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't need a party. I went for eight years where no one knew I was even alive. I got out of the habit of celebrating birthdays."

He saw a look of pain pass over his son's face. He kicked himself again for saying something without regard to others. He opened his mouth to apologize but Jeb held up his hand.

"I'm fine." he said softly, having read his father's expression. "But that brings up the point that there are a few of us that would like to make up for that time. Whether in a small way or not." He smiled and patted Wyatt's shoulder before turning to go.

The elder Cain wondered at the wisdom his son had gained in their time apart.

Jeb turned back and pointed to the box in his father's hand. "She worked hard on that. She was really excited to give it to you. Just thought you should know."

Cain looked at the box again. He swore to himself quietly. He was going to have to grovel after this one.

* * *

**A/N: Still not sure were this is going, but enjoying the ride.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Poor Cain. He can't win for losing.

* * *

**

Wyatt had to get out of that room before he did something stupid. Or at least _more_ embarrassing.

He walked into the hallway with no real destination in mind. He stared at the box in his hands, he held it with awe and reverence.

"She made me a gift." he breathed to himself. The Crown Princess of the OZ had made him a gift with her own, two hands. He couldn't believe she'd done this, especially after all the work she'd done on planing his party. This was all too much.

He stopped and sank down onto a bench, still staring at the bright wrapping paper. "Why?" he mumbled, stroking the ribbon. He had a hard time understanding the female mind in general and DG seemed to be an entirely new species.

She drove him absolutely nuts. She was disobedient, she jumped into things without thinking, was entirely too trusting, and was a magnet for danger. He sighed heavily before continuing. She was also forgiving, loyal to a fault, and so full of love that everyone around her just needed to stand there and they could feel it.

He shook his head with a sardonic chuckle. How does she always seem to win? Even in arguments in his head, her good qualities somehow find dominance! It was infuriating.

_He_ was the one that was supposed to serve others, not the other way around. But DG and Jeb had been right. He'd cut himself off emotionally, and it was hard getting that part of himself to start letting others do things for him.

He took a deep breath and pulled at the ribbon tying the package together. It slipped off easily and he laid it beside him on the bench. He tore at the paper carefully, not wanting to harm anything that she'd done. When the paper was off and folded next to him he let out the breath he'd been holding.

He lifted the lid on the small package and folded back the tissue inside. What lay in the box was something that looked like a wallet only a slightly larger. He was intrigued. He lifted it out and set the box aside.

He unfolded the soft leather and what met his eyes inside made him let loose a long string of colorful expletives.

* * *

**A/N: Did you know I'm fond of cliffhangers? Feel free to hate me now. XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Here it is, as promised. I hope this chapter is a little more satisfying than the last.

* * *

**

On the left, inside of the thin leather folder was his old Tin Man badge, sitting snugly in a circular indentation and polished to a gleaming shine. DG must've gotten it out of his room with Jeb's help. He'd talk later to the boy about that.

But on the right side was what'd caused him to curse. There were small pictures of Ambrose, Raw, and one of the Queen, Consort, and Azkadellia together. The ones that got to him the most were the portrait of his son and one of himself and DG together. They were all drawn by DG, and they were all almost perfect likenesses.

The small drawings were protected by a see-through film that attached them to the case and allowed him to flip through them. Wyatt paused at the picture of himself with the princess, his finger fondly running over DG's likeness. "Why do you do this to me?" he whispered to her portrait.

It was the best gift he'd ever received, possibly the most perfect gift given to anyone. He ran a hand through his short hair. It was incredibly thoughtful, Jeb was right she must have worked very hard on it. One of the most amazing things about it was that he had no idea she'd been working on it. He spent most days with her. She must have hid it with great difficulty.

Wyatt resolved himself to go talk to DG right then. He stood, picking up the remnants of his gift. As he picked up the box he noticed a piece of paper float to the floor. He picked it up and unfolded it.

It was a handwritten note from DG.

_Dear Mr. Cain,__  
This gift is not only presented to you by your princess, but also given to you by your friend.  
I made it so that wherever you go, and in whatever situation you find yourself, you'll always have a piece of home with you.  
In this are portraits of the people who love you. We remember who you are and we're here for you.  
Have the best birthday possible.  
And in case you missed it: I'm one of those that loves you. DG_

He'd sunk back down to the bench as he read the note. He shook his head and sprang to his feet. He carefully tucked the note into the leather binder, which he in turn placed into the pocket of his vest, right over his heart.

The box, paper and ribbon lay abandoned on the bench. He had more important things to deal with right now. He had to find a certain princess and give her something.

* * *

**A/N: Is he going to give her a piece of his mind?** **Hmm...**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thank you all for being incredibly patient with me for this chapter. I had possibly the worst month of my life and did _not_ feel like writing happy things. As it is, this really isn't up to my standards. I hope you find it acceptable.

* * *

**

He found her in the courtyard getting ready to go riding. He knew she liked to get away from things when she was upset, but he wasn't going to let her get away this time. No one escaped on his watch.

"Princess, we need to talk." he started with apprehension.

She snapped around to glare at him. "What. Did you not get enough yelling in front of our friends and family?" she waved her hand in the general direction of the palace.

He removed his hat and set it back down on his head again, trying to stall. He wasn't a words man, but he had to make her understand. "I phrased that wrong. We don't need to talk."

DG folded her arms across her chest. "We don't?" He could see the hint of confusion in her blue eyes.

He sighed, "No. There's something I need to tell you." he could just see her eyes under the rim of his hat.

"Well?" she impatiently tapped her fingers on her arm.

He hadn't realized he'd just been standing there watching her until she said something. He cleared his throat. "The reason I don't like parties is because it puts to much focus on me. I'm background. There ain't no call me bein' in the limelight. I'll leave that to others."

"It was just friends." she said bitterly.

"Even among friends it makes me uncomfortable. But that's not what I came out here to say." he took off his hat, twirling it nervously in his hands. "I was wrong."

He could see the surprise on her face bloom like a flower opening to the sun. He was rarely wrong, and when he was he _never_ admitted it. It wasn't in his nature, and the habit had been drilled into him during his time as a Tin Man. It wasn't a regulation of theirs, but more of a way of thinking he'd adopted. If you made a mistake someone could get hurt. That was unacceptable, especially to him.

"I'm sorry." the words almost burned his throat.

She was in full blown shock now. He thought she might faint. She wavered slightly and he extended a hand before noticing her stabilize.

"I should've had more class 'n just taken your gesture of friendship. Instead I blew up at you, and the worst part is I insulted you in front of your friends and family. Forgive me." he tried to make it sound like a plea.

"I don't know..." her voice trailed off but he caught the slightest quirk at the corner of her lip. "How do you plan on making it up to me?"

He groaned inwardly. This is one of the reasons why he never liked to get her mad, the payback was always more than he wanted to pay. "What did you have in mind?" he winced.

"You have to dance with me at the party. In front of everyone." her grin widened.

He closed his eyes in a long blink before looking down into her eyes again. "I don't dance, Kiddo."

She shot him a look that plainly said he'd better find a way. "Hey." she said poking him in the chest with a finger.

He sighed and resigned himself to his fate. Maybe it wouldn't be that bad after all. "Fine." She nodded and turned to mount her horse. "One more thing." he said taking hold of her arm.

She turned to look at him expectantly. "Yes Mr. Cain?"

He slid the gift out of his pocket. Her eyes took on a deeper note as she locked her gaze on his. He almost wasn't able to get out the words, the feelings he held for her were swirling up to get in the way. "DG, thank you. This is beyond anything I could've asked for." he slid it back in his pocket so that he could use both hands to hold her. "I will cherish it always."

Her smile was soft and full of love. He pulled her head to his chest and held her there, trying to impart to her the words he was unable to voice. She wrapped her arms around his torso to return the hug.

He smiled as she whispered into his leather vest. "See, it wasn't so horrible that I found out about your birthday."

He chuckled. Maybe having friends that know things about you wasn't such a bad thing after all. He nodded even though she couldn't see it. "I can learn to live with it."

**End

* * *

**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and reviewing!**


End file.
